Best Thing I've Ever Had
by slippin away
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Dimitri Belikov is in his senior year of college and is tired of the girls around him. He doesn't plan to settle down until he meets Rose Hathaway, who doesn't fall for his charm. Dimitri, sometimes wonders if his babushka was right.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi! This is my first fanfic. SO please be GENTLE.(: Please Review and looking for a beta... anyone know who's good? Anyone wants to be my beta please PM me. Thank you! ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I know everyone hates disclaimers...but I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does and Dimitri .T^T. I own the plot and some characters and maybe Dimitri.(: Lol. No, but I wish I did. Who doesn't? Dimitri... ;D

**DPOV**

_I was on a beach, lying in the sand, enjoying the suns rays on my back. I looked around, seeing no one. I take a deep breath of the salty air and scream on the top of my lungs. It feels good, real good. I grab some of the white sand and let it fall onto the ground through my fingers, looking at the clear blue water. I guess my thoughts drifted from where the hell am I to my family...mama, Karolina, Sonya, Viktoria, Paul, Zoya...and babushka... Oh god, babushka. How I miss her so much, I wish she was still here with me, holding my hand to get rid of my fear of loosing another person close to me. And...wow... those things she would say to me each day to become a better man than my father, made me who I am today. Well that was before she died. I sighed. I grabbed one of my western novels next to me and began to read. I was midway into the 1st chapter when the scenery changed. It was babushkas funeral..._

" Dimitri..."Huh? Someone's calling my name but who? Mama?

"Dimitri..."What? Viki?

"Dimitri!"

I woke up with a start and look at the small hand on my shoulder. I look up to see a girl with blond hair and blue eyes and I try to remember her name. Sandy? Cherry? Lily? Lila?Oh well...

"Good morning..." I said, hoping she would catch the hint and leave soon.

"Hehe. Good morning," she says while giving me a kiss on the cheek," so I was wondering..."

I leaned over and started to bite her neck gently, getting a moan in response. I kiss her softly on the lips and chuckle. I lean back and look at her. Her eyes were half-closed and her hair...wow...it was all over the place. It looked like a bird nest...HAHAHA.I tried my best to try and not laugh at her so I smile at her and she smiles back as if she's trying to seduce . Like she can. No one. No one has ever seduced Dimitri Belikov before. NEVER.

"Ready for round two?" she asks.

" Sorry. I don't do girls twice in one day. Let alone do the same girl twice." I said.

" So, what? I'm like your booty call or something? Let me tell you something, buddy boy." As she said that she's starts to jab her finger at my chest. I laugh and push her hand away gently.

" And, what if you are to me?"

"MIA ANTOINETTE RINALDI IS NOT SOME BOOTY CALL!" she screamed." ESPECIALLY TO YOU!"

Mmm...so it was Mia huh? Time to bring my good looking smile into this. I look at her and give her my innocent look and smile. I take her hand and kiss it.  
>"Mia, I'm sorry if I have upset you. How about a lunch date, just you and me at La Bella Luna, tomorrow at 12?"I look into her eyes and kiss her hand again." To make it up to you. For getting you upset. A pretty girl shouldn't be upset especially with that pretty face of yours."<p>

She smiles and jumps into my arms giving me a kiss on my lips. I guess she forgot she _was _my "booty call" for the night.

"Okay. I have to go now, Dimitri. See ya tomorrow."

She gets out of bed and puts on her clothes. She goes into the bathroom and she takes forever in the bathroom. I sigh and get up and knock on the door.

" You okay in there?" I ask.

" Yeah. Just fixing my hair. There. Done." She says.

She finally comes out of the bathroom with her hair finally tamed down and kisses me one more time and leaves. Good Riddance.

**Review,**_ please and thank you. (: It will make me really happy and it'll help with the next chapter. Oh and don't worry this story is about Rose and Dimitri not Dimitri and Mia. Mia is just a fling to Dimitri in this story and La Bella Luna means The Beautiful Moon. Romantic, huh? **REVIEW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Reviews do really make me HAPPY! (: So please review, thank you! ^_^ And I guess I love ya'll so much, I'm giving you another chapter. And REVIEW. Or else I'm going to get Dimitri on you and he'll torture you with his good looks. ;D Oh and I have pictures on my profile so check them out.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does. I only own the plot of this story and Jessie.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Once, Mia was out the door, I take everything that was on my bed and put them into a garbage bag. _I guess I'll wash them later, _I thought_, but then again I could burn them._ I sigh and sit back down onto the bed once I threw the bag somewhere in the room. I think of my family and of how long it's been since we've been a family. I guess it was my entire fault that the family isn't really together ever since babushka died_. Oh God,_ I thought_, how I miss you so much babushka. Ever since you died I just lost control and became a different person that you didn't want me to be. Maybe I am beginning to become like my fath-_

_BEEP BEEP_

I look at my phone and see a text from Jessie. She was some girl,especially in bed. I smile to myself and read the text she had sent me.

-u doin anytin tonite?

-no why?

-wanna have some fun tonite? since last time we couldn't…

I think about the last time she tried to have "fun" with me. Hmm…I think about it. Chill with the guys or having sex with a chick who always want to take control? A lot of choices but you can't always take everything all at once. Last time she was over it was a disaster.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

I ignored the knocking and went back to reading my western.

"Dimitri! I know you're in there. The lights on so you can not deny your home. Let me in."

I know that voice anywhere. It was Jessie Mendler. The hottest girl at St. _V_ladimir's and she was the only girl I had sex with more than once. Well you know here is my rule for me: Don't do a girl twice, one time is enough. Of course though, I broke that rule for Jessie. She started to bang on the door so I got up and opened the door.

Once I opened the door my nose gets hit with different smells coming off of her. Smoke, alcohol, and perfume. Lots of perfume. I tried my best to not laugh and looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a short orange-pinkish 1 shoulder dress that hugged her ever curve on her body **(Picture on profile)** and would you look at that…some Pucker Apple Vodka **(Picture on Profile) **in her hands. I look into her hazel eyes and then look at her lips. I lean down and kiss her softly and pull back. I take a strand of her jet black hair and pull, getting a growl from her. I smile and lean back against the door so she couldn't get into my apartment.

"Mmm…if it isn't Jessie Mendler. And what pleasure it is for you to come and see me." I said stretching the word pleasure.

"Well, I thought we could have a private party of our own. A very private party." She says, as she moves closer to me.

_I_ put my face closer to hers so our noses are almost touching and grabbed one of her breasts. I squeezed it really hard and she tilts her head back, a moan escaping from her lips. I take the vodka out of her hands and nibbled on her lips softly.

"I don't think so. How about next time?" I whisper against her lips.

"How about a no? I know you want me, Dimitri. Quit trying to play hard to get." She whispers against my lips.

I move my face to her neck and bite her. She grabs my shirt and shoves me back into my apartment. She comes inside and slams the door closed. I laugh, even though nothing was funny at all. I give her a full once over and shake my head. I wasn't really in the mood to fuck her, I mean I can have her anytime I wanted.

"I'm not playing hard to get. Now, why don't you just leave so I can be alone?" I ask her.

"Wait, a minute. Are you telling me to get out of here even though I took my sweet ass time to come over here and have sex with you?" She asks.

"Well, not my fault is it." I shrugged and continued." Me not having sex with you tonight, is not gonna affect you, okay? Go have sex with one of your boy-toys. And next time, why don't you call before you come over to my apartment?"

She stares at me shocked with her mouth wide open. _What?_ I thought_. __It was the truth and I really wasn't in the mood. __I take her by the shoulders and push her towards the door softly._

"Good night, Jessie. See you next time. And please do call before you come over." With those words, I opened the door and she walks out. She turns around, fury written all over her face.

"Watch. You will be the one that will be calling for me to come back."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Dimitri! Cant you at least-"

I cut her off by slamming the door in her face.

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

At least I got free vodka out of it. Even though I don't really drink that kind of brand. I thought to myself. My thoughts were gone when my phone started to vibrate in my hands.

-helllooo? u there?

- maybe. we'll see tonite.

With that, I turned off my phone and put new sheets on my bed. I grabbed a blanket my mama had knitted for me and fell asleep. **(Picture on profile.)** The last thing I thought about was babushkas words and hoped for good dreams…

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW<strong>__**.**__ Please and thank you. (: If you know a good beta, please PM me! __**REVIEW**__. Its just one click away. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi my beauties! Thanks for the lovely reviews. So, I have a poll on my profile on whose POV I should use next so please go check it out and vote! And this chapter is going to be in Rose's POV, not in Dimitri's POV. The song I'm using in the beginning is called Rocketeer by Far East Movement. And this chapter may be REALLY LONG. I don't know fanfiction is messing my stories up so SORRY! D:

**Disclaimer:** Okay, today we have a special guest. _DRUM ROLL PLEASE_. *POOF* Dimitri Belikov! Okay, Dimitri take it away with the disclaimer.

Dimitri: Jade, does not own VA, Richelle Mead does.

Me: Pooey. But, I own you? :D

Dimitri: No, Rose owns me. But anyways, please review for this story or else I'll go get you and torture you**. (jk)**

Chapter 3

**RPOV**

"_Baby, we can stay fly like a G6  
>Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks<br>Girl, your always on my mind  
>Got my head up in the sky<br>And I'm never looking down, feeling priceless  
>Yeah, where we at? only few have known<br>Were on some next level, super Mario  
>I hope this works out, cardio<br>Until then let's fly  
>Geronimo"<em>

I wake up to the ring tone and knew exactly who was calling right away. I knew for sure it was my best friend Vasilisa Dragomir. We have been best friends since we were kindergarten because I threw a book at our teacher. I look at the clock and it was 8 in the morning. _Damn, this girl, _I thought._ Why does she have to wake up so early_? I sigh and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Gosh, Rose. Wake up! You sleepy head." Lissa screamed. She was way to happy. I wonder what she did to make her so happy.

"Nnnngghhhh…Liss, its 8 in the morning. To me, that's still to early. So good bye. Lemme sleep." I mumbled into the phone.

"Fine. I guess Andre and me are going to eat all these yummy donuts I just bought…"

Now that really woke me up. I got out of bed and was already walking to the closet.

I stopped and asked," How many are there?"

"Mmm…I don't know. At least 2 dozen but if you don't want-"

2 dozen. 2 dozen! 2 DOZEN! 2 DOZEN!

I cut her off and say," I'm up! I'm up! Those donuts better be there when I get to your house Liss. ALL 2 DOZEN OF THEM! And make sure Andre does not eat any."

I grab my destroyed denim **(picture on profile) **and grab my big white tee. Comfortable yet simple and pretty. After I put on my pink floral sandal my mom got me I'm out the door to Lissa's house next door. I loved her parent's house; it was pretty but elegant with a white picket fence. And, it's a 3 story house too. I walk up the steps and don't bother to knock and go into the house.

"I'm here!" I screamed.

"I'm in the kitchen, Rose!" Lissa screamed back.

I go into the kitchen and my eyes land on Lissa right away. She's wearing a flirty tiered mini skirt with a dark blue long sleeved shirt** (Pictures on profile.) **and her platinum blonde hair was in a ponytail. I smile at her and pull her ponytail.

"Ow! Rose!" She screamed and turns and hugs me.

I hug her back and ask her where my donuts were. When I saw them I couldn't keep my eyes off my beauties.

"Aww…my beauties, come to mama." I said and Lissa giggled at that.

"I love what your wearing Rose. So pretty."

"Thank you, I love what your wearing too."

And with that, I dive into my donuts, making Liss laugh even harder. I shake my head and laugh with her. I stop eating my donuts and trust me that was really hard to do since they taste so good. Time to start the interrogation. I knew for sure she wouldn't wake me u this early for nothing, I mean besides the donuts, I knew something was going on.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"I-I d-didn't do anything Rose." She said looking away from me.

"Oh, really? Because you can't even look at me for a second without looking away."

She gulped. Good. She knew she was trapped and I knew it too. She tried to change the conversation but I wasn't having it.

"Oh my gosh, Rose. Aren't you excited for the first day of school today? I mean were freshmen in COLLEGE."

"Liss don't change the subject. What happened?"

She sighed and gave up, telling me what happened," I met a guy this morning."

"What does he look like?" I ask my mouth full with my yummy donuts.

"Black hair with ice blue eyes. He's nicely built and is taller than me. I think he's at least 5'6 or 5'7. And I really like him and he's just so handsome. His name is Christian by the way."

"And how did you meet this guy? Remember the number one rule in elementary don't talk to strangers?"

"Yes, I do remember that Rose. Just listen and be quiet. Don't interrupt me."

"Fine, oh your majesty. Please continue."

"Whatever. Well, while I was getting you your donuts for our first day to go off to college, and you should thank me for getting them for you, there was a really long line. Someone pushed me behind and I got bumped into him. And then next thing you know I was falling and he grabbed and I don't know what happened. It felt as if electricity was going throughout my whole body."

"Love at first sight?"

"No, I don't think so and let me finish, Rose."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, keep going.'"

"After that we talked and he waited for me until I got my stuff, well your stuff. Then he walked me to the car carrying it but I did the most embarrassing thing ever! I was so nervous and happy that I spilled my coffee all over him!"

I began bursting into laughter and started to clap." Way to go, Liss!"

She rolls her eyes and says," I got his number at least, though. He just said it was okay, took my phone and put his number into my contacts and we've been texting ever since."

She smiles ad looks at her phone. She reads the text she has and I guess it's from Christian. I look at the goofy smile she has on her face and knew this guy meant a lot to her. Who ever this guy is, he's lucky to have Liss and so do I.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeahhhhhhhh!(: SWAG. Lol. Well anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys, especailly the ones that think it needs to be longer. But thats not a problem because that helped me think about the story more. So, thank you! And PLEASE! Im begging, please I NEED MORE REVIEWS!D: They really do help me and please chack out the poll so I know who I'm going to write about for the next chapter. And a heads up, I just started my sophmore year and its going to get really busy so please be patient with me and I'll try to update as soon as I , Jadey aka fishy(: Oh and the song in this chapter is Big girls dont cry by Fergie.

**SHOUTOUTS!** For those who are very awesome:_**Sel007, Miss I'm Allergic to People, diana dhampir, NICE( **_whoever you are (: _**),rawrimapirahnna, Ashes2Dust18, machee,Lexa( **_whoever you are (: _**),Dimitri4lyfe,Caza101(**_even though you only asked for rose haha (: _**), IloveVamps123, sunayna4sho, WillowBelikov, Mishcabe71 and DBM1710.**_

Disclaimer: I dont own VA...blah, blah, blah, blah. Sorry no Dimitri this time. He's "helping" me with this story.*wink wink* (:

* * *

><p>After talking to Liss- well more like debating with Liss on who is going to decorate our dorm room, I left to go finish packing before we headed off to St. Vlad's. And of course, she gets to decorate the room. I can never say no to her. Honestly, I couldnt wait to go to St. Vlad's! I dont have to listen to my parents and I can do whatever I want. As soon as I walk inside I see my parents sitting on the couch, looking at me baby pictures. I mentally groaned and sighed out loud. I sat down on my dad's lap like I did when I was a little girl, his baby girl. They both look up at me and try their best to smile at me through their tears. Who knew parents would be so emotional when their only child was leaving for college?<p>

"I'm coming back you know." I tell them."Its not like I'm going off to elope with a random guy or something."

My dad shakes his head and laughs evily."And if you do, I will personally talk with the boy with my 2 brass knuckles and my glock."

Both me and my mom both roll her can I say?Mother like daughter or is it the other way around? But I dont have my moms lovely red hair or her small figure, well her shortness. I have my dads hair, eyes, tallness(somewhat) but I have my moms figure though. I wrap my arms around my mom and hug her tight. I think about all the times she was there for me when I would get scrapes and bruises from playing from getting my period and boyfriends.

"I love you, mom. Plus 's is only 2 hours away and I promise to visit you and dad."I say.

She smiles at me through her tears and says," I love you too, baby. You'll always be my baby girl."

"No matter how old you are." My dad added.

Next thing you know, Im crying. Big girls dont cry. But I just cant help it, I'll miss 're my parents and they love me so much.

*** Couple Hours Later***

After I finished crying, my mom and dad helped me finish the last of my packing. My dad was putting my stuff in the car and I just couldnt help but say something mean to him.

"Don't break your back, old man."I said laughing.

He rolls his eyes at me and continues putting the rest of my stuff into the car. My mom looks at us, shakes her head, smiling. She knew me and my dad were just playing around. I'm happy my mom has my dad or else she would be lonely and I was still hoping for that little brother or little sister. After Lissa's dad finished putting the rest of Liss's stuff in the car, we all hugged and kissed and said our goodbyes. The last thing I saw before Liss and me drove off where our friends and family waving goodbye to us. I turned on the radio and listened to the lyrics.

"And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

The path that I'm walking

I must go alone

I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown

Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?

And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay"

*** 4 Hours Later***

I was opening one of Liss's boxes and boy, was I suprised! Lets say I saw some_ really interesting _*ahem* things in there.

"Uhh...Liss?"I ask her."Why do you have *ahem* these things in your uhh...box? And they are really interesting..."

"What stuff?" She asks inncocently.

I point to the box that was on my bed. She comes over and as she looks her face turns into a lot of different shades of color of red. It was like the same color of a red tomato.

"O-oh m-my gosh." She stutters out, her eyes huge.."T-thats n-not mi-ine, R-rose. I-I swear."

I laughed and nudged her playfully."You could have told me you had _toys_. I would have used some of them already. Well of course, the ones that you havent used yet." I joked.

She rolls her eyes at me but she knew she loved me. She picks up the black 8 inch vibrator in her hands and then next thing you know we were on the floor laughing our asses off. We were laughing so hard we ended up on the floor tears going down our faces clutching our stomachs. After we stopped laughing, we both decided to keep in the closet for now and_ do _something with it later. We both started to get thristy so I offered to get us a drink from the campus cafe. While I was walking towards the cafe, I heard someone calling my name.

"ROSE! Rose, wait up!" I hear and I recognize the voice any where especailly with that red curly hair of his.

I can tell him apart from anyone else because of his orange curly hair and it sticks out like neon blue colored hair. When he gets to me after going through a crowd of people, he picks me off the ground swinging me around, hugging me tight to him.

After he sets me down he says," Hey. Whats up?"

"The sky." I said laughing.

He smiles and shakes his head."Rose, you know what I mean."

"Nothing much. Just going to get me and Liss a drink from the cafe. You?"

"Cool. Well, I'm bouta go over to Eddie's. How about I walk you over to the cafe?"

I agreed and the time it took to the cafe went by really fast. He kept entertaing me with his jokes even though some were just gawd awful. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and runs off before I could even yell at him for kissing me. As I open the door, someone has the nerve to push me into someone that was just coming out. And when they did, both me and the person coming out the door got spilled with coffee that they were coming out with. It was all over the place especially our clothes from top to bottom. I look up to the person and was met with a furious face.

"Watch where you going wontchu?" He growls at me with a little bit of an accent.

I look into his deep brown eyes and they reminded me of chocolate and I was _soooo_ melting into them. I snapped out of it and and looked at my clothes and then back at him.

"Why dont you watch where your going next time? Haven't you heard ladies first? And since your a guy shouldn't you be the one holding the door for me so I can walk in first and then you can leave. I was the one that got pushed into you, you big IDIOT! The least thing you can do is at least say "excuse me" or "I'm sorry"!" I snapped at him.

I look at his friends or I think they were his friends looking at me. And they were shaking their heads and the look in their eyes showed me they felt sympthaty towards me or was it something else? I look back at the sasquatch in front of me. He looks at me and I swear its as if his eyes were on fire. I think I just got my ass into a one way gold ticket to hell...

* * *

><p>(: FO SHO. SORRY for any mistakes I had to use another computer to wriet this chapter and it wont spell check for me so yeah. SORRY. Who's the person that Rose had their coffee spilled on? And what happenes next? Please Review.(: <em><strong>REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW<strong>_. Please and thank you. You guys are the best! And ohhh, if you guys review i'll send either DIMITRI or ADRIAN to your house...hehe. So review!


	5. Chapter 5 REWRITE

**A/N:** I know Chapter was pretty shity and I did say that I wrote it kind of, well like hella complete bullshit. So now this is a rewrite of the chapter, I'm going to rewrite only from the part where Dimitri starts to cry. It was complete bullshit and honestly, I didn't give a shit that time so now… I'm just gonna rewrite it so it's not like that… New Part is MARKED!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does. And Dimitri too…**):**

Chapter 5( REWRITE)

**DPOV**

_"Why don't you watch where you're going next time? Haven't you heard ladies first? And since you're a guy shouldn't you be the one holding the door for me so I can walk in first and then you can leave. I was the one that got pushed into you, you big IDIOT! The least thing you can do is at least say "excuse me" or "I'm sorry"!" She snapped at me._

_The nerve of this girl! Does she not know who the fuck I am? And what I can do?_ I thought. I look at her from top to bottom. She wore a big white tee, with ripped jeans, and sandals. Thanks to the coffee that had got on her, you can see through her shirt and I can see her very lacy black bra. _Hmm…_I thought. Maybe she did this to get my attention. But then, I'm soaking wet and she's blaming me of all people.

I stare at her and say sarcastically," Excuse me then, _Princess._ Sorry, I don't hold up to your expectations."

She growls at me and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. She's feisty. I look her over again. Her hair was blackish-brown, had big dark brown eyes and her skin was like as if she was an Egyptian Goddess. Her lips were not that big and not that small. It was just right and perfect for kissing. _Kissing. _She _was_ an Egyptian Goddess and I was under her spell. I snapped out of it and look back at my friends. They shake their heads and I see some girls sitting at the corner pointing at my shirt and jacket. I sigh and took off my jacket and shirt and throw them at one of my friends who had found a bag to put them in. All the girls in the room, gasped at my shirtless-ness. I look back to the dark hair beauty and see her staring at my 6 pack. I smile to my self and decide to mess with her.

"See anything you like?" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes at me and says," I've seen better."

I look back at my friends and tell them,"Let's go. This is wasting my time."

_And this girl was not appreciating what she could have had_, I thought to myself. One of my very close friends since elementary, Adrian Ivashkov, smirks at me and we both knew this was some kind of girl. His brown hair and green eyes and nice built body got him a lot of attraction from girls but well not as much as me. It has always been a competition between me and him, ever since we started dating girls in middle school.

"Come on, Dimitri. Let's not be mean to the pretty girl and giver her a break and talk it out." Adrian says.

He turns back to_ her_ and winks. I look over the dark beauty's head and see one of the people I dreaded wanting to see all day. Jessie Mendler… and of course she's smiling to herself evilly. I push past the girl, whatever her name is and go straight for that bitch. I knew she did this.

"What the fuck, Jessie? You think this shit is funny? My fuckin' clothes are wet!" I growled at her.

She plays the innocent look." Why, Dimitri. I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"You're just pissed off I wont sleep with you tonight or the last time you came over to my place, wasted."

Her cheeks went red and she started to scream at me. AND, she started to jab her finger at my chest just like that one girl this morning…Julie? Sarah? Gabi? No…it was…MIA! Yeah, Mia.

"Well at least I haven't slept with at least half of the girls on campus!" She screamed at me.

"Yeah well that's less than you right? Especially with your boy toys, I think you slept with more than me." I countered back.

She raises her hand to slap me but someone grabs her hand. _Oh shit_, I thought. I give a shaky laugh and take a step back.

"Hey, mama." I hear myself say.

My mother, Olena Belikov is the one that is holding Jessie's hand. She stands at 5'4 compared to my 6'1. **(Picture on Profile**.) My mama was a professor at St. Vlad's and she teaches advanced Russian. So that is why she is here right now…And the last time I saw her was last week when she wanted to talk to me about the lifestyle I'm living right now. It really didn't end up great since everyone was against me and ended up yelling at me. She looks at me and I know she wants to kick my ass. But I'm her baby boy and I know she's just disappointed in me. I know she's not about to kick my ass but she looks like she will. She drops Jessie's hand and crosses her arms across her chest. She turns away from me and looks at Jessie.

"What you did was irresponsible and did you not think about anyone getting injured!" My mom scolded.  
>Honestly, I couldn't help but flinch. I grew up with my mama and she was always caring towards me…but whenever I got into trouble…well she would scold me but never hit me.<p>

"Ma'am-"Jessie started to say but my mom cut her off.

"You're lucky it wasn't that hot. If it was, someone could have been badly burned. It could have been my son or that other girl." My mom said pointing to the dark haired beauty.

Of course, when I looked over Adrian was chatting her up and she was actually smiling and laughing with him. I felt something but I didn't know what that feeling was s I brushed it off. They looked over at us and they had huge smiles on both of their faces.

"And what is your name, sweetheart?" My mom asked.

"Rosemarie. Rosemarie Hathaway. But please call me Rose." Rose says.

Rose, huh? She's pretty like one but will she hurt anyone that tries to come close enough to get to know her better? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even get to see my mom scold Jessie but I caught the end of it.

"- it was stupid and irresponsible, Ms. Mendler. I expect at least a 10 page report on responsibility and respect first thing tomorrow on my desk. Honestly, I don't care what you did but what you done could have caused someone to go to the hospital and next thing you know, the police are involved. Figure your issues in private with my son and not try to cause any damage whatsoever. If this happens again, I won't hesitate to suspend or expel you Ms. Mendler."

Did I forget to mention that my mom was the Dean of the college? When my mom finished, she sighed and told everyone that gathered around to go on wit what they were doing. When my mom looks at me, I pull her to me and hug her.

"Я в порядке мама. Нет ожогов на всех."(I'm fine, mama. No burns at all.) I tell her.

"Дмитрий, вы всегда будете моего ребенка."(Dimitri, you will always be my baby." She tells me."Держаться подальше от неприятностей меда. И пришел на обед сегодня вечером. 8:00, и я ожидаю, что вы там в доме, Димка. и надеть рубашку, прежде чем простудиться."(Stay out of trouble honey. And come over for dinner tonight. 8 o'clock and I expect you to be there in the house, Dimka. And put on a shirt before you catch a cold.)

I nod my head and she leaves. I look at Adrian as he drapes his jacket over Rose. He walks off with her so I decide to walk back to my apartment and change.

***COUPLE HOURS LATER***

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I tried to figure out how I got here and remembered. I wanted some peace and quiet so I went to the campus garden with my novel and fell asleep. I put my book on top of my face and decided to go back to sleep.

*** THIRTY MINUTES LATER***

Either it was me or I heard a girl giggling. I didn't move but I decided to listen. This was a bad mistake because I felt someone land on top of me. I pushed my book off my face and guess who it was? The dark haired beauty, Rose. _Hmm…_ I thought to myself as she got off of me. She changed and she looks _hot_ in that dress. She picks up my book and smirks at me. I try to take the book back but that's kind of hard considering I'm still on the ground and she throws the book behind her. _SPLASH. _And that was the sound of my book landing into the fountain.

"You better buy me a new book." I tell her.

"Whatever. I will never pay for your shit." She tells me rolling her eyes.

"What? Cant play with the big boys?"

"Ha. I can too. And at least I look out for my dignity."

I shook my head and finally stood up.

"Well, pretty girl…if you go on a date with me, maybe that will change."

"I don't go out with guys who just like to sleep with me and then throw me away like I'm trash."

"I'm not that bad-"I said but she cut me off.

"Find a girl, that will actually be with you and not hang you dry. Find someone that actually wants to be with you, not someone with a façade like yours." I hear her say softly.

_***REWRITE!***_

I couldn't believe she said that to me. It was fuckin' bullshit. She had to be the first person to say that shit to me. I knew I couldn't let my anger out on her but some of it slipped from my mouth. I stood up and put my face near hers.

"Never say that shit to me. I don't have a fuckin façade or whatever shit that is. Why don't you go back to Daddy and be a good little girl."

"You don't think I can play with the big boys, cowboy?" She asks me. "And leave my fucking family out of this."

"Don't start shit, Hathaway or else you're gonna regret it."

"The only shit I'm going to regret, is this,"

SLAP!

She slapped me! I couldn't believe it she fucking slapped me.

"You're lucky you're a girl cause I swear I would've kicked you mother fucking ass."

"Aww… Did I ruin a part of your swag? Oh wait, you aint got no swag because you copy other peoples."

I was tired of this shit. I began to say something when I saw something shiny on the floor. And what will you know? It had to be Rose's phone. I went over to it and picked up the phone. She was texting someone named Lissa and you wouldn't believe the text she was writing. I went to the first text and read everything.

Lissa:  
>-<em>girly, u did not answer me! is he cute?<em>

Rose:  
><em>-nooo!<em>

Lissa:  
><em>-w.e. when u were talkin about him u were smiling hella big<em>

Rose:  
>-<em>okay okay he is cute<em>

Lissa:  
><em>- cute or a sexay beast?<em>

Rose:  
><em>-fo sho sexay beast (:<em>

Lissa:  
><em>- ;) ohhh, someone actually got ur attention<em>

Rose:  
><em>-shush ur mouth girl.<em>

Lissa:  
><em>-lol. u noe its true. and wat bout the other guy?<em>

Rose:  
><em>- Adrian?<em>

Lissa:  
>- <em>no dur. wat bout him?<em>

Rose:  
>- <em>hes pretty cute. fine actually. :D<em>

Lissa:  
>- <em>whos better?<em>

Rose:  
>-<em>they're friends… but Adrian... i like him better. he aint a ass like that piece of shit<em>

Lissa:  
><em>- a VERY nice piece of shit (:<em>

Rose:  
><em>- okay maybe but he hates me and I hate him<em>

She didn't send the last one and I couldn't help but smile. Time for some revenge and blackmail.

"OMG! Is that my phone? Give that to me right now, Belikov!" Rose screamed at me.

I held it up in the air so she couldn't grab it and she kept jumping up and down just to try and get it. It was hilarious. Compared to my height and hers, it was really hard for her to get her phone. Her boob's kept bouncing up and down and well I'm a guy so of course I would be staring. I snapped out of it and walked to the fountain and dropped her phone into it, like she did with my book.

" AHHHHHHH! I can believe you just did that! You better buy me a new phone!" She screamed at me.

"After you buy me a new book. After all, you were the one that started this in the first place."

"No, I didn't. You were the one that was lying on the ground in the first place."

"Hmm…and at least I don't be talking about other guys to her friend."

She looked confused so I said two little words that would jolt her memory.

"Sexay beast."

Her eyes went so huge I swear they were about to come out of her head. I burst out laughing when her face went a deep red.

"Admit it. You know you want to be with me."

"Like hell I do."

She stated to walk away from me so I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me.

"One date." I said.

"No."

I bent down so that our lips are almost touching. Her breathing starts to become faster and faster so I pull back and trace her lips with my thumb. My thumb starts to tingle and it starts to spread all over my body. This was the first time this has ever happened to me.

"One date and I'll show you that I'm not who you really think I am."

She shakes her head and pushes me away from her. She looks at me and she looks pissed.

"No, Dimitri. I will never go out with you. Never. You will never have me."

I stare after her shocked as she walks away. I'm there by myself in the setting sun and I look at the sunset before me. I shake my head and I just realized I got rejected for the first time ever in my life. I can't have her but that doesn't mean I wont stop bothering her until I get my book. The book? It will be part of my plan to get Rose and I will do anything just to get her. _This plan is definitely fool proof, _I thought. Well that was when until I saw her with him at my moms house. What the fuck am I gonna do now?

* * *

><p><em>Okay this chapter should be longer than the last one. If you have any questions about anything that I rewrote just PM me and I will clear it up for you. Thanks and review.~Jadey :D<br>_


	6. Chapter 6 Part One

***Important Note***

**Just to clear some things up. Dimitri is being a "dick" right now because that's the way I want him to be in the begging and ***spoiler***he's going to change later on, maybe soon. Also, I know that many people didn't like Chapter 5(with Dimitri crying), that is why I rewrote it. And REVIEW! If you don't like tell me so I can fix it and change it depending on how many people say the same thing. That's the most important thing to me, if people don't tell me if they hate a certain part then I wouldn't be able to know to fix my mistakes and that I don't do it again. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry this chapter is pretty short. I'll try to type up the rest of the chapter tomorrow. So this is Part One of chapter 6. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

Me: We have a special guest today and her name is…. Rosemarie Hathaway.

Rose: It's Rose, Jadey. Rose not Rosemarie.

Me: My bads.(; Take it away.

Rose: Okay, Jadey does not own VA or my man…-glares at Jade-

Me:-runs away to Dimitri when she turns back around and hangs onto him tight (feeling those abs... oh yess… (: … orgasm . jk. (: )

Rose: Anyways, Jadey only owns the plot and a few of the characters not including my man…

Me:-giggling-

Rose: WTF! GTFO (get the fuck off) MY MAN!

Me:- runs away…- T^T

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 Part One <span>

RPOV

I was trying to run away as far as possible away from him. He almost kissed me! And I think…I think… I wanted him to…_No!_ I scolded myself mentally. _He's a self ignorant bastard and he doesn't give a fuck about you, Rose. Don't fall for his selfish ass. _I don't know how long I was running for but once I stopped, I didn't have a clue where the hell I was. I didn't even know if I was still even on campus or someone's backyard or something.

"Rose!" I heard.

Someone was yelling my name and I started to panic a little. Someone knows my name and I don't know who they were and I might probably either have to run away from them or fight. I tried to remember some of the moves my dad taught me incase I was alone by myself and I didn't have any pepper spray. DAMN. I should have carried that shit around with me like my dad said. Funny story short. For my birthday, I think I was turning 17, my dad got me pepper spray for my birthday. My mom went ballistic and it was hilarious. Let's say, my dad got sprayed with the pepper spray and it wasn't me. It wasn't on purpose but was it? I don't know it was funny though.

I turned around ready to protect myself when I saw who it was. It was Adrian, with his green eyes, brown hair and nicely built body. His hair that was always purposely styled to look as if he just got out of bed was all over the place. I couldn't help but laugh and he started to fix it shaking his head at me.

"Not funny, Hathaway." Adrian said to me but he had a smile on his face though.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing much. I just saw you running and yeah."

"So you decided to run after me?"

"Well yeah. I mean like… anyways… you know your pretty cute right?"

"Hahaha. Yes, Adrian I know. You told me all day earlier."

"Because you are! Anyways, you want to walk back to campus? Well this is part of campus but its getting dark soon and I don't want anything to happen to you."

I smiled and walked away with him. One thing that kept nagging me when I was with Adrian was that Adrian was more of a safer choice then Dimitri. No, no. I mean Dimitri is a big no no and Adrian is better than him. Most of the time when me and Adrian were walking he kept trying to use useless pickup lines on me. I couldn't stop laughing and he just smiled at me. Adrian was pretty good looking…

"Uhh…Rose?" Adrian asked after a couple moments of silence.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I know this kind of seems weird since we just met and stuff but Dimitri's mom asked me too."

"Dimitri's mom?"

"Yeah, Olena. She wants you to have dinner with her family and other people. It's more like a party then a dinner. And well, I was wondering if you want to go together?"

"Olena asked you to ask me to go with you to the party or whatever?"

"No, I mean-"

"I'm just messing with you Adrian and of course I would go with you. No, its not gonna be awkward for me. Honestly, you are actually my first friend on campus and is actually nice to me after what happened with Dimitri."

He had the biggest smile on his face and he pulled me into a big hug.

"Thanks. I'll pick you up at your dorm room. Just be ready by 7:30-ish?"

"Aight. See you later then."

We hugged one more time and I left. Now, I just need to find something to wear and something to occupy Liss…

* * *

><p>Okay… please give me at least 10 reviews and I will(maybe) upload Part two tonight. I would ask for 20 but I know that's not gonna happen. But if it does it will make me happy. (: Please Review. Thanks. <strong>Review. :D RAWR. (:<br>**


	7. Chapter 6 Part Two

_Beg. Of chapter is __**RATED M**__. Has a __**LEMON!**__ So read to your discretion.  
><em>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry Im updating so late. SORRY! T^T. Here's a very juicy LEMON FOR YOU. (:

Disclaimer: I don't own VA so yeah.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 Part 2<span>

_I bit her sensuous lips and she moved her arms around my neck trying to get more. I chuckle against her lips and start to trace her lips with my tongue. She  
>tasted sweet. As if her mouth was like a nectarine yet sweeter. I pulled back and pushed her against the bed. She gave me that one look and I was off the edge.<br>She gave me a wicked smile and reached her hands out to my hardened manhood. She pulls down my pants and soon my boxers went along with them. I pulled my t-shirt off and threw them somewhere in the room, along with my pants and boxers. I stood there naked in front of her and I could see the desire in her eyes. I leaned over and kissed her fully on the lips. _

_I kissed along her jaw line and started on her neck next. I tortured her for the next few minutes, loving the sound of her moans. I strip her of her clothes and when all the things that separated us from making love were out of the way. I stare at her, she's mine. All mine. And I was going to show her she is the only one I will ever want, my dark haired beauty. I pushed her down onto the bed, wanting this to go in a different direction. I kiss down her body, all the way to her core. I stop and push her legs open. She gasps and her eyes are huge as she stares at me. I give her a wicked grin and begin to eat this delicious sweet treat. I push her back down and go back to the entrance to her pussy. The aroma coming off her was intoxicating, and she was just dripping wet. I put my face closer and my tongue comes out on its own and starts to lick her sweet juices up. _

_She moans my name and starts to grab at my hair. I can't stop tasting her as her juices flow into my mouth. She goes into her first orgasm and I smile to my self as I watch her. When she's done I lick up the cum off her pussy and start to rub her clit with my thumb. I push a finger into her pussy and then another and then another. I start to lick her again while rubbing her clit and fingering her at the same time. I don't know how many times I made her cum but it was worth it. I lay down next to her, loving the dazed look on her face. She starts to kiss me and next thing you know, she's on top of me straddling me. Hmm… I think I like this position very well and then she gets off me. She kneels down in front of me and takes my manhood into her hands. Her eyes go wide again, finally seeing the length of me. She kisses the head of my manhood and I couldn't help but groan. I grab the sheets beside me and try not to put them into her hair, or else I would be pushing her mouth until I can feel myself down her throat. _

_I groan loving the feel of her mouth on me. She swirls her tongue around my cock and she actually bites me! I yelp and grab her hair and push her head even further. I don't know how long the blowjob was for but all I know is that her mouth can do a lot of things. When I was about to cum, I pushed her away from me. She looks at me like I don't want her anymore. I shake my head and look her in the eyes. _

_"Roza, I don't want to cum in your mouth and let alone all over you." I tell her softly. _

_"I don't care Dimitri. I want to taste you, like you had tasted me." She says and goes back to sucking my penis._

_It doesn't take long before I cum into her mouth. She swallows everything I give her and if it was even possible made me cum even more. I wanted her more than ever and I knew I had to take right then and there. I grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto the bed. I pulled her legs apart and pushed my cock inside of her. _

_"FUCK! God, Roza. You are so fuckin tight!" I groan. _

_"Ahhhhh! Dimi-" she starts to say but she had to stop because I start to pound into her._

_She tells me to go faster and harder so I oblige and do what she asks. I grab her breast and start to suck on her nipple and with my free hand I start to rub her clit. I did this for the next few minutes with each nipple and hand. After a while, I feel her walls clamping onto my cock and I knew she was about to cum. _

_"Ahh, I'm about to cum!" Rose screamed at me._

_I started to go push in and out on a faster pace, loosing my self control. The things the girl does to me.I kept pounding into her as she came and soon I was cumming all in her too. She milked me of everything i had to give to her. When we both rode out our high, we both just laid down and-_

SPLASH

Me eyes opened right away as i felt the water hit my face. I was surprised and looked up to see my mom. She was smiling, holding a cup of water. I woke up finding myself stiff hard...well you know in that general area. I remembered i was on the couch and i fell asleep when i got to my moms house. I hear snickers and looked near the kitchen door and saw my friends. I groaned and they started to burst into laughter.

"Who's your little friend there, D?" I heard one of my friends say.

"Look, like some one had a really good dream." Another said.

I got up and kissed my mom on the cheek and went upstairs. I changed into a regular white v-neck and into some dark Hollister jeans. (**Pic on profile). **I didn't bother to put on any shoes but slipped on some of the slippers my mom keeps around the house for me. God, it was only a dream and yet it felt so real. And it was with that dark haired beauty. Damn, the things she can do to me and i just met her too. This is complete and utter bullshit. I go downstairs and find out that my mom is actually having a big dinner party. I wasn't exactly paying attention to the people around me until i bumped into someone. And you will never guess who it was. It was Rose. She scowled at me and i just rolled my eyes at her. She was wearing an I love you tee with some dark skinny jeans and some silver sandals, i think.** (Pic on Profile).**

"What are you doing here?" i ask her.

"Your mom invited me here." She says.

Adrian comes up from behind her and wraps an arm around her waist. I raise an eyebrow at him, wondering what was going on. They smile at each other and i wonder if they were starting to fall for one another. I decide not to ask, as jealousy soars through me. I never felt this way towards a girl before and it was going to stop right now. I give them both a fake smile and say my good byes. I mingle with other people at the party and flirt with girls at the party. I smile to myself knowing the Belikov charm was coming back. Some of my ex-girlfriends were here and they didn't bother to hide that they still had some affection with me. No, i did not kiss any of them or fuck them. I just talked to them and got to catch up with them before going to a different place in the house. I notice there was this one girl at my house and i think my mom invited her though. She had a nice figure and a pretty face. She smiles at me and walks away. I follow her with my eyes and see her walk into one of the hallways. When I finally get to her, I know I got her.

*** Sneak Peak Part (SKIP AHEAD IF YOU READ ALREADY. I MARKED THE ENDING OF SNEAK PEEK!)***

I look into her eyes and I knew she was scared. I pressed my lips to hers and wrapped my arms around her body. I didn't care where we were, I just needed her. I needed to get her out of my mind. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my head closer to hers. I pushed my tongue against her lips and she let my tongue go into her mouth. We both wrestled for dominance and I wanted to be the one in control. I let my ands roam around her body and she did the same to me. After a while my hands go under her shirt and under her bra. Her breasts were soft and I couldn't help but moan into her mouth. I pulled away from the kiss and took her hand. I dragged her with me to one of the guest rooms. I pushed her onto the bed and we resumed kissing. One of my hands tangled into her hair, while the other went under her shirt to massage one of her breasts. She pushed me away and takes off her shirt, revealing a lacy blue bra. She took it off and threw it somewhere in the room. She reaches for the button of my jeans and pulled them down. I stopped staring at her breasts and took off my shirt. I did the same as she and threw it across the room. She was pulling down my boxers when I looked up into her face. I was going to tell her she was beautiful but she wasn't who I really wanted to be with right now. It wasn't my-

"Dimitri? Are you in-"I heard my mom say.

She stood there at the door her eyes wide. Right now, she was looking at her son half-naked with a girl who was just the same as her son. Some what. _Shit, I'm in trouble now_. I thought.

***END OF SNEAK PEAK*******

My mama gives me one look and I go out the door putting back my clothes on. She closes the door and walks by me, clearly pissed at me. I sigh and run one of my hands through my hair. I walk onto the patio to get some fresh air but saw an unexpected sight. Rose in the arms of my best friend, Adrian. And they were kissing. The way I want to kiss her. It pissed me off that she wanted him but not me.

"Excuse me." I say.

Once they heard me they backed off of each other right away. They both blushed and wiped their mouths.

"Get a fucking room and try not to do it on my moms patio next time you guys want to get ht and heavy."

"Fuck you." Rose says to me and walks off with Adrian following her.

I think its time to get some revenge.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I have updated in so long I have been so busy with homework and yeah. Sorry. Please don't be mad at me and REVIEW. Thanks (: .<em>


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! And thank you so much for the reviews, even though they weren't much.**Oh and is anyone looking for a beta?** (:

Disclaimer: I don't own VA.

**SHOUTOUTS! :** **Deliciouse, **thanks for your reviews! I really like your reviews the most because you actually give me some really great feedback! Hopefully, more people will do the same. So thank you. (: And another shout out to my beta, **smileygirl-xoxo**. I'm so sorry if there's really nothing for you to do for my story but hopefully soon you will find some mistakes in the chapters! Get well and I hope your okay. (: Mkays people. Bye, now **READ THE STORY**! Ahaha.

**smileygirl-xoxo**= Best Beta Ever!(:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**RPOV**

"AHHH!" I screamed.

Liss and I were at the beach. And she kept trying to splash me with the water. We were both running through the water, well trying to and we ended up getting wet. Once we got to the beach, we didn't even bother to take off our clothes and show off our bikinis. We ran straight for the water and were laughing our asses off.

I went back onto the sand and started to take off my wet clothes off of me and made sure my bikini wasn't showing anything that wasn't supposed to. Liss does the same and we smile at each other. Not to be conceited but we did look pretty hot. Liss was in a hot pink push up triangle top with double string bottoms and I was wearing a strappy push up halter top with very sexy strappy string bottom**. (Picture's on profile).**

***Couple Hours Later*******

I was tanning and I was lying on my stomach so my back could get tanned, when I felt someone block the sun. It pissed me off so I got up and look at the person that was messing with my tanning time. It was Mason and Eddie and some dude I don't know. The other guy was tall and somewhat good looking but so not my type.

He had black hair and blue eyes. He was tall and had a nice body. They were all smirking at me except for the other guy I didn't know. He was looking around and that's when I realized that I didn't hear Lissa squeal and hug them. I turned around and started to look around for her.

"Shit!" I screamed. I caught some people's attention and they…well, I guess they like what they saw.

"What?" Eddie, Mase and that one guy asked me at the same time.

I didn't bother to answer and started to yell Liss's name.

"LISS!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Liss? Is she here with you?" Black haired boy asked**. (Picture on Profile.)  
><strong>

"Why? You don't even know her and I don't even know you, either. Who are you-"

"Gosh, Rose. I can't go to the car for a minute without you calling my name!" Liss said to me, as she walked up with a bag with our clothes inside it.

I threw my arms around her and hugged her tight. I took her shoulders into my hands and stepped back. I looked her in the eye and I can tell she had already felt bad. She threw her arms around me and we hug, knowing that we were both sorry. Me? Yes, I'm sorry because I freaked out when I should have waited a little for her to come back. Liss, I knew she was sorry for not telling me where she was going.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to-"She stopped mid-sentence and ran out of my arms into black haired dude.

"CHRISTIAN!" She yelled as she threw her arms around his neck.

Black haired dude, I mean Christian smiled a big smile at Liss and hugged her back. WAIT! Did she say Christian? _Hmm… I think it's the Christian she's been talking about and having those sexual dreams about._ I thought. Everyone looked at me and I looked at their faces. Christian was shocked and excited, Mase was shocked and Eddie was just laughing his ass off. Liss was well…she looked pissed, shocked and embarrassed. Her cheeks got really red and that's when I realized that I had said that out loud.

"I'm sorry, Liss. I didn't mean to say it out loud." I told her.

She looked at me and threw the bags at me. I laughed and caught the bag before any of out stuff spilled out. Christian of course started to check her out and Liss's face light up like its Christmas day. After a while of talking and laughing and swimming we headed back to our towels. Liss decided we should do a bonfire later so we invited people over.

Of course, I asked Adrian to come and any of his friends. I haven't seen Adrian since the party which was like a week ago. We still talked on the phone and text so it's all good. But the one thing I noticed was that, I haven't seen Dimitri around campus. _UGH! Don't think about him, Rose. He means nothing to you and you mean nothing to him_. I scolded myself.

I don't know how this happened but after Liss put on her shorts over her bottom bikini and me too. Christian and I headed to the snack bar to go get some ice cream. Eddie and Mase came with us too. After we got the ice cream, we walked back to Liss. Well not before I got too talked to Christian.

"Don't bother and try to talk to me about Liss." Christian says to me.

I stare at him as if he just tried to pull my hair.

"We already talked to him, Rose." Eddie said and Mase just nodded his head.

I roll my eyes and just shoved my ice cream into Christians face. Because of that we ended up having an ice cream fight. We walked back to Liss all sticky so we all went into the water after I took off my shorts. It was pretty fun though if you think about it.

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

It was 8 p.m. and we were waiting for everyone else. It was already getting dark so we built a fire and waited. I started to get cold so I changed into a hoodie and some shorts. I was picked up out of the air and knew who it was exactly I hugged him close to me smelling the cologne that he has on. We smiled at each other and were about to sit back down until I saw _him. _Adrian just smiled at me and we both just sat down.

I ignored Dimitri the whole time and had fun with everyone. After a while Adrian started to use some of the worst pick up lines on me ever. It was hilarious even though I knew he really did want to become more than friends but wanted us to both get to know each other more before we take it to a another level.

"Can we play house? I can be the door and I'll slam you." Adrian said to me. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Do you work at Subways?" Adrian asked me.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"Because you got me a foot long!" He said.

"I love every bone in your body especially mine."

"Oh really? I know your little friend likes me but I don't know about mine."

"Damn, you just got smashed!" Jayden said, one of Dimitri's and Adrian's friends.

We all started to laugh and Adrian blushed too. I kissed his cheek and smiles at me. He takes my hand and looks at me.

"Let's do some math! Add you and me together, subtract our clothes, divided your legs and multiply."

I roll me eyes at him. We smile at each other and he pulls me to him. I felt his hot breath on my ear as he says, "Let's go for a walk."

I obliged and went with him. Liss gives me a look telling me not to do anything stupid or well…you know. We walked for a bit in silence, along the ocean on the sand. The water tickled my feet and I couldn't help but giggle. Adrian looked at me and stopped walking.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" I asked.

He pulls me to him and kisses me on the lips. We started to make out and lets just say I wanted to go more than just kissing. Adrian pulls back and pushes my hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear.

"I think we need to go back, Bellissimo Angelo." He says to me.

"What does that mean? You've been calling me that lately and I always forget to ask you." I tell him.

"It means beautiful angel, bellissimo angelo."

I kiss him one more time on the lips and walk back to the others. I smile to myself liking my new nickname that he had gave me. I knew we were both smiling like idiots because of the way Liss kept looking at me. I watched Liss and Christian she was so happy with him. I knew he had to be the one because her last ex was just bad.

I was happy for her and I hope I was going to be happy too. I smile at Adrian and he pulls me closer to him. We roasted marshmallows and made smo'res. It was really fun even though Christian and I ended up throwing things at each other. We started to get bored so Mase came up with a game we can play.

"Okay, let's play 10 fingers. Here are the rules. If any of you don't want to play then back up so we can have a circle to play this game." Mase said and no one backed up so he continued." Basically you say something you have never done and someone that has done it before have to put down a finger. The first person to loose-"

"GOTS TO GO SKINNY DIPPING!"I SHOUTED.

Everyone laughed and some backed off so that it was only Adrian, Liss, Mase, Eddie, Dimitri and me. I started it off.

"I've never played with fire before." I said.

Christian put a finger down and I started to laugh.

"I've never flirted with the guy at the counter for ice cream." He counters back at me.

I put a finger down and so does Lissa. Both Adrian and Christian look at us shock and we just shrugged.

We played for a while and all the things someone said they never done were hilarious. Up to this point I was the only one with a finger left. To me that was really unfair. Adrian had 3, Christian 3, Mase 3, Eddie 3, Dimitri 3 and Lissa 4.

"Never have I ever not have sex before." Dimitri said.

I felt my cheeks go red as I put a finger down. Everyone but Lissa looks at me shocked and it makes me blush even more.

"Even though some people say I'm a whore, I really am not one. I've never had sex. There I said it. I, Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur, am a virgin." I told them.

Adrian shook his head and his cheeks were red. And…so were some other people except Dimitri. He was just staring at the ocean. I look back at Adrian and it wasn't hard to tell that his _little buddy_ wanted some attention tonight. Well, not tonight.

"Well, I don't think you will actually go skinny dipping so I think some one should go with you." Christian said, breaking the silence.

I sigh and look at Liss. "Either you go with me or you pick someone to go with me."

I was really hoping Liss would go with me since we were the only girls at the bonfire but instead she chooses the worst person ever.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! Sorry for any mistakes!<strong>Anyone looking for a beta btw?<strong> Andd ohhhhh, **what is the worst pick up line a guy has ever used on you?** Me? I'll tell you what happened:

I was walking down the hill from my school to go home. A guy from behind me said," Excuse me? You dropped something." When I looked behind me and looked at the floor there was nothing. As I turned around, the guy he moved in front of me and said," You dropped my number. Its….." I couldn't help but laugh. Even though it wasn't that funny to some, it did make my day better though.

**FIRST 5 PEOPLE TO REVIEW GET A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! (: So REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She picked Eddie. It was pretty shocking to Eddie and me. I just shrugged it off. I knew Eddie wasn't going to do anything to me. We have been friends since kindergarten along with Liss and Mase. As we walked along the beach getting farther and farther away from the bonfire, Eddie turned on the flashlight Liss gave him.

I stopped at a certain point and started to take off my clothes. Once I got off all my clothes I walked to the oceans side and put a foot in. It was cold but it wasn't that that cold. I jumped in, thanking my dad and mom for teaching me how to swim when I was little. I went onto my back and just watched the stars. I don't know how long I was watching the stars but when I was starting to get cold, I went back to shore. And there was no one there. No one.

"Eddie?" I asked.

No answer. Fucking bastard left me. I looked at the ground where my clothes used to be but were now replaced by only a big tee and a note… I bent down and picked up the note and started to read.

Dear Rosie Posie,

We all left you. Don't be mad, you did this to us last time. This is revenge. Sorry. Love you, 'kay bye.

-Eddie and Mason.

I put on the tee and my sandals again. I sighed and started to walk.

* * *

><p>After endless walking and not getting any replies back from people after screaming their name, I stop and just look out at the ocean. It was a pretty picture. The moon was lighting up the ocean, giving it a certain glow. I heard something behind me so I whipped around to be knocked down into the water. We started to wrestle in the water. That was when the smell hit me. I knew that smell anywhere. I stopped and was pinned onto the ocean floor. We were both getting wet by the high tide that was happening right now. Or was it low tide? I don't know I never got those things.<p>

"Dimitri?" I asked in a whisper.

"Roza?" he asked.

"Who?"

Dimitri didn't say anything but got up. He picked me up and set me back onto my feet.

* SNEAK PEEK PART*

I was shivering from the cold and from the wetness of my clothes. I couldn't see anything, it was to dark. I could see Dimitri in the moonlight and I was scared of what he might do to me. He took my hand and I guess I tensed or something because he let go of my hand.

"I'm not going to do anything." Dimitri told me softly.

"I know. But I'm kind of freaking out." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because, it's dark and its night time. We have no light and we are both wet. Plus, what if someone tries to attack us?"

"I can protect you. And don't say I'm only going to protect myself. I may go out with girls a lot and seem like an ass but I'm still a gentleman. My mother raised me to be one and I'm going to be a better one to you then I had before."

I stood there shocked, waiting for him to say something more. He didn't say anything else. I stopped walking and that was when I realized that I was walking the whole time with Dimitri on the beach.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"I can see your nipples. It's kind of turning me on. If you don't put something over it then I think I might jump you right here and now." Dimitri said to me as we walked along the ocean side after a brief moment of silence.

"Kind of turning you on?" I asked.

I know I should have covered myself but I only had my tee on. All the rest of my clothes were back with Eddie and Mason and who ever else took my clothes. I was so going to kill them when I get my hands on them.

"I mean, yeah. You're beautiful Roza. And well I'm a man and a guy has desires you know."

"Oh. And why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"That Roza thingy or something."

That got Dimitri into a fit into laughter. He shook his head as muttered something I didn't know.

"It means your name. Your name in Russian is Roza." Dimitri said.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

We kept walking until I saw a sleek black Mercedes in a parking lot. I practically ran to it. Happy that we could finally get out of here and into the warmth of the car. Dimitri opened the door for me and we got inside. After he turned the heat on, he popped the trunk and got out of the car. When he came back inside he handed me a pair of sweats and a really big tee. I looked over him and he was changed into different pair of dry clothes.

"I always have spare clothes in case of an emergency and I think this counts as an emergency Roza."

I didn't bother to answer him before I was already taking off the wet tee I already had on. I heard Dimitri gasped as he saw me naked for the first time. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have done that but still. I put on his shirt as fast I could and the sweats too. They smelled just like him and i found myself sniffing his clothes while he drove.

He drove in silence and it wasn't awkward at least. It was quite pretty comfortable. I think I feel asleep while he drove because I was being worked up by someone. I didn't want to wake up so I felt strong arms wrap around my body picking me up. I was set down onto a bed and it was the best thing in the world to me.

* * *

><p>I woke up really sore and when I sat up I felt the cold air hit my body. I covered my body with the blankets trying to remember where the hell I was. I got out of the bed not bothering to cover myself as I heard something ding from outside the door. As I walked out into a kitchen I saw a very naked man. Well more like his butt, which is pretty nice by the way. But that naked man happened to be Dimitri.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT: Looking for a beta…anyone interested…? PM or review if you do.**

A/N: Sorry for not uploading so soon. I just moved and my parents are trying to get internet but supposedly no one comes out to the "backwaters" of where I live. Sad, huh? I'm still in civilization at least though… :O

I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

Disclaimer: This is my plot, no one else's. It is not copied at all. Richelle Mead owns VA not me.

**NOTE: Rose is naked but is covered by the sheet covers from Dimitris bed as she walks into the kitchen. Sorry if I made it confusing. PM or Review if you need me to explain anything to you that is confusing.**

Chapter 9

_He was naked and I was naked. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? I don't even know how I'm naked, well how we are BOTH are naked. I'm so about to kill this stupid Russian._

"_Dimitri?" I asked._

_He turns around and smiles at me. He's holding a cup of coffee and is eye fucking me even though the sheet is covering me. I looked down and you can see that my nipples were erect. They were pressing against the cloth so you can see them. And the sheet was see- through, somewhat. _

_I felt a hand brush across my cheek and I look up into his deep brown eyes. He bent down to my lips and I thought he was about to kiss me. I leaned forward, anticipating the kiss but we didn't kiss. A gasp went out of my lips as I felt the knife go deeper inside of my abdomen. _

"_W-w-ha-a-t?" Was all I could of my mouth before I fell onto the floor._

_He smiles an evil smile and starts to laugh like crazy. The knife dripping with blood, my blood, fell onto the floor. I looked down to my stomach there was so much blood. I felt my eyes go heavy… The last thing I heard was the laughter of my Russian._

_My Russian?_

"Rose, ROSE!" I heard someone scream.

I shot up in the bed to see Dimitri next to me. I jumped and fell off the bed. I looked around looking for the blood. I lifted up the tee I was wearing and saw no stab wounds on me. Dimitri was next to me lifting me off the floor and put me onto the bed. He bent down to my eye level which he has to do because of his height. I look away from him my face getting red. It was only a dream. Only a dream. I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, finally looking up into Dimitri's eyes.

"You alright? You scared me a bit," He says.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And I scared you, how?" I ask.

He runs a hand through his hair and gives me a shy smile. "You were screaming in your sleep and you were kicking and hitting me. What were you dreaming about? Kicking my ass?"

I swallowed." I had a nightmare about you killing me. More like stabbing me and then just laughing at me as you watched me die."

"Roza, I would never do that to you." His fingers brush along my cheeks. "I can never imagine myself to kill anyone. "

"Are you sure about that? What if it was to protect you and the guy was a crazy maniac?"

"Of course, I would have to protect myself. But that's only if it came to it."

I was too tired to hear the rest of what he was about to say. I went back under the sheets and fell back to sleep again.

* * *

><p>When I woke again Dimitri wasn't lying next to me. Where was he? I got out of bed, putting on the sweats I wore last night back on. Wait, hold up? Where was my underwear? I felt my boobs, no bra either. I swore I had them on when we came to the house and when we went to bed.<p>

"You took them off last night." Dimitri said from behind me.

I jumped and yelped. I turned around and slapped his chest. He laughed. I roll my eyes at him. How did he know that?

"You threw them on me last night."

I stared at him with my mouth wide open. He chuckled. Oh, fuck it. Doesn't matter to me. I looked at him and wow, was it a sight. His body was built, really built. His muscles were ripped and toned and especially that 6 pack. Oh Lord. I think I am in Cloud 9 right now.

"Rose…Rose…Rose?" Dimitri said to me as his hand was waving around to get my attention.

"Huh?" I asked.

He smiles and walks away into a closet. I follow him into the closet. Hmm…his closet was as big as mine back home. But there wasn't really anything in the draws or racks.

"I'm still deciding if I should move in or not," He says and turns to me, "Don't worry. No girl has ever been to this house except my mama and sisters. You're actually the first girl to ever sleep in that bed with me."

"Oh."

I grab the tee he has in his hands and ran off with it. That's how we both ended up playing hide and seek, run. Hours later, after screaming and laughing, I started to get hungry. I threw one of the pillows on Dimitri's bed at the back of his head as he dressed.

"What do you want Rosie Posie?" Dimitri says as he pulls his tee over his head.

"I want food Mr. Small-Penis." I say smiling.

Two people can play this game. He laughs and shakes his head at me. He leaves the room so I lay back down onto the king-sized bed. I close my eyes as I hear the door open. Something lands on top of me so I open an eye and see a pair of black leggings on top of me.

I sat up and look at Dimitri as he puts on some low rising waist jeans. He looked good, really good. _OH GOD. I am not falling for him, just hanging out with him until he bring me back home._ I scolded myself. I wonder whose clothes are these…

Like reading my mind Dimitri says,"It's my sister. I think you met her when we were at my mom's dinner party the other day. Her names Viktoria or Viki?"

So that was his sister. "Yeah, I remember. Are you sure she won't mind that I'm going to wear her clothes?"

He nodded his head so I got out of the warm bed. I started looking around for my underwear and my bra. I felt something hit the back of my head and it dropped down onto the floor. It was my bra and my underwear. My face went red as I turned around and flicked him off. He had it the whole time, fucking ass hole.

Review.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Okay soooooo I know I haven't updated in soo LONGG but now i DID! :) WOOT WOOT. Finally right? SO anyways, thank you for being patient with me and here's the next chapter. Its kind of short but I promise the next chapter will be LOOONNGGGGEERRR! ;) Mkaysss, bye people. Love you, bye.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. But then I do want to have Dimitri as a Christmas present this year... ;)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

**RPOV:**

"Ohhhhhhh! What's that?" I said coming into the kitchen.

" Food. What else?" Dimitri said, laughing.

"I know that but still, I don't know what kind of food that is..." I said looking at the food.

"Its Russian food. Its Pelmeni, Piroshky, Russian Kefir pancakes and Russian apple pie." Dimitri said while pointing to each of the foods.

"Are you going to eat it with me? I mean, it's a lot of food for one person..." I trailed off looking into his face.

He smiles at me and nods his head. We sit down on the island and start to eat. I pick the Pelmeni and out it into my mouth.

"Ohhh myyy! This is soo good!" I say while chewing.

Dimitri laughs and eats more of the Pelmeni. I eat each of the foods besides the apple pie and I swear I had like an orgasm in my mouth and Dimitri's non-stop laughing at me especially when I eat something new.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about your family." Dimitri says while putting a forkful of the really yummy and delicious apple pie.<p>

"Umm... well... I'm an only child. I used to live with my mom and dad and now I live at the dorms with my best friend Lissa. I pretty much had a great childhood; my parents loved me and cared for me. My dads an overprotective ass but he loves me and I love him. My mom she's well, she loves me but she's more of the mother who try's to get her daughter to be independent of her parents but I'm her baby girl so she always spoil me no matter what." I said. " Yeah, that's kind of basically it. What about you?"

"Well. I have 3 sisters and no brothers. I grew up with out a father so my mom was the mom and the dad at the same time. My mom, she's the best person in the world and she knows me best out of anyone. My babushka, she's my grandmother she was always the one to make sure I stayed out of trouble when I was growing up and when my mama had to go work. I'm the second youngest out of all my sisters. And yeah..."

"Oh. What happened to your dad?" I blurted out.

My hand goes straight to my mouth and I feel my eyes go big. Dimitri smiles at me and puts his hand on mine.

"Its okay. Don't worry about it. He didn't love my mother at all but used her for: well everything." He said. He looks down and starts to rub his thumb along my hand and continues. "He did bad things to her and I was getting tired of it. I didn't realize that the bruises on my mama were from him until I was old enough to understand. He didn't really care about the family he already made, he just cared about the sex and the drugs he could get on."

"What did you do about him? Did he rape her or something? " I asked more to myself then Dimitri.

"I guess in a way he did kind of rape her but he would hit her and everything. I was 13 when I finally got fed up with it and kicked his ass. I was as tall as him and stronger than him. I threw him out of the house through the front door and told him he's going to stay away from my family."

"Wow but then that's so sad. So..." I say.

He laughs and continues." A year later my family moved away from my hometown Baia to the U.S. to have a new start on life."

"Wow. Who would have thought that the big bad sexy Russian has a sad past?" I teased.

He laughs a throaty laugh and I smile. "Did you just call me sexy?"

I felt my cheeks go red and I say, "Shut up. I don't know what you're talking about."

It makes him laugh even more and I laugh with him. He looks cute, okay more than cute, OKAY FINE AS HELL, when he laughs.

**DPOV:**

She's cute sorry sexy as hell more like it. She's a great listener; she can eat whatever I give her, she's smart and she's funny. Damn. I want to be with her. Her face is adorable when she laughs, as her eyes are halfway shut and her mouth slightly open.

I feel my body move and start leaning towards her, to kiss her big sensuous lips. She stops laughing and I put one of my hands into her silky smooth hair and bring her closer. Her eyes close and she leans towards me too...

* * *

><p>Cliffhangerrrrr. :O ;) Hehehehe.<strong> Review.<strong> _What do you want for Christmas? Any special requests? :)_ OHHHH and I always forgot to tell you guys. I have another story up sooooo please check it out. ;) **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's the next chapter and its longer. Woot Woot. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Va. Richelle Mead does.

BTW, **xxIFreakinLoveVampiresxx** read the bottom.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

DPOV

I press my lips softly onto her lips and pull her as close as I can get her to be. I hear a moan escape from her lips and it made me feel good. I trace her lips with my tongue not wanting to rush her into kissing me. I wait for her to let me push my tongue into her mouth and just as I was thinking she wouldn't let me she opens her mouth and thrusts her tongue inside to my mouth. I kiss her as if we wont see each other no more and pull her against my body so she's half sitting, half-lying on top of me. I feel my head spinning, I can smell her on me and she smells of vanilla-mint. It smells good and it's making me dizzy. The kiss was the most wonderful thing I could have asked for her. If I were to die right now, I would die a happy man. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer.

My hands are all over her, one in her hair and the other on the small of her back. No, I didn't want to put it anywhere else but then again... I didn't want to rush her. I pulled away from the kiss, which was hard for me to do and look into her big dark brown eyes. Her eyes were full of lust and her lips red and wet. Oh God... I start to kiss her again this time a bit more eager and harder this time. I feel her move her nice butt and rub it onto my already harden cock. Damn, the things this girl does to me. My hand that was on her back moves lower, to touch her fine ass and across her lap. She takes one of her hands and puts it over mine and brings it to her breasts.

I smile against her mouth and move my hand to go under her shirt, my shirt. Her breasts fall into my hands and are amazingly soft and warm. I squeeze her right boob and hear the moan that escapes from her mouth. My other hand comes out from her hair and goes to her other breast, I squeeze both of them and she moans even more. I brush my thumb along one of her erect nipples and pinch. She yelps and it's kind of funny and cute. She pulls away from our kiss and we are both breathing really hard. Her chest rises and falls with each laboring breath she takes. She looks beautiful with her messed up dark brown hair and her wide brown eyes and blushed cheeks.

"I hate you," Rose says.

"Why? What did I do? I only kissed you," I tell her as I brush my hand along her cheek.

"That's my point," She turns her head away from me and continues," I was expecting you to be the worst kisser ever..."

"And…" I ask expecting her to continue

She turns back to look at me and smirks." You're alright but not that good."

She gets up from the stool and walks away from me. I stare at her and can't believe she said that. I run after her and walk with her up the stairs.

"Wait. Wait, a minute," I say." I kiss you and you say I'm not that good of a kisser?"

"I didn't say you weren't that good of a kisser, I said you were all right," Rose says.

"So then, I'm the only person that thought it was the most mind-blowing kiss ever?" I ask her.

She stops walking up the stairs and turns her head to look at me. I stop walking and stop so her and I are face to face. She stares at me in disbelief and I know for a fact that she doesn't believe me.

"You don't believe me," I say. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

" Who would? You're a self-ignorant, conceited, selfish-" She says and doesn't finish because I pull her to me and kiss her.

She comes easily into my arms and I kiss her to show her the feeling I get from kissing her. I feel something but I don't know what it is and it feels weird. She kisses me back and I wrap my arms around her waist. I pull away but don't let her go. She lays her head on my chest and we're both breathing hard. She gets out of my arms and takes my hand and brings me to my bedroom. She pushes me onto the bed and I lay down. She lies on top of me and starts to kiss me on my mouth. I let her be the one in control. I may want to be the one to always wanting to be in control but I love to see a girl who can take care of herself, who can control her man, and who wants to take control sometimes. I need her to be the one to take control before I loose myself. I never felt this way before and I got to say this is the best experience I've ever had.

_Know you've been hurt by someone else_

_I can tell by the way you carry yourself_

_If you let me, here's what I'll do_

_I'll take care of you_

_I've loved and I've lost_

She pulls away and kisses me on my forehead." Do you know what a kiss on the forehead means?" She continues without hearing my answer

_I've asked about you and they've told me things_

_But my mind didn't change_

_I still the feel the same_

_A life with no fun, please don't be so ashamed_

_I've had mine; you've had yours we both know_

_We know, they don't get you like I will_

_My only wish is I die real_

She then kisses me on the ear and ask," Do you know what a kiss on the ear means?"

_Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal_

_And you can't sleep thinking that he lays still_

_So you cry still, tears all in the pillowcase_

_Big girls all get a little taste_

_Pushing me away so I give her space_

_Feeling with a heart that I didn't break_

She moves and then places her lips on my cheek.

_I'll be there for you I will care for you_

_I keep thanking you just don't know_

_Try to run from that, say you're done with that_

_On your face girl, it just don't show_

_When you're ready, just say you're ready_

She grabs my shirt with both hands and pulls me up. She takes my shirt off and touches my abs. She pushes me back down and kisses my stomach.

_When all the baggage just isn't as heavy_

_And the parties over, just don't forget me_

_We'll change the pace and just go slow_

_Won't ever have to worry,_

_You won't ever have to hide_

_If you seen all my mistakes_

_So look me in my eyes_

She leans back up and straddles me. She takes my hand and softly bites it and kisses each of my fingers. Then she kisses the inside of my hand.

_Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do_

_I'll take care of you_

_I've loved and I've lost_

_It's my birthday; I get high if I want to_

_Can't deny that I want to, but I lie if have to_

_Cause you don't say you love me_

_To your friend when they ask you_

_Even though we both know that you do (you do)_

_One time, been in love one time_

_You and all your girls in the club one time_

_All so convinced that you're following your heart_

_Cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes_

She leans forward and kisses my neck.

_We all have our nights though don't be so ashamed_

_I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know_

_We know, you hate being alone_

_You isn't the only one_

_You hate the fact that you bought the dream_

_And they sold you one_

_You love your friends but somebody should of told you some thing to save you_

She then kisses my shoulder.

_Know you've been hurt by someone else_

_I can tell by the way you carry yourself_

_If you let me, here's what I'll do_

_I'll take care of you_

_I've loved and I've lost_

She painfully and lastly kisses my lips.

"Do you know what all of those kisses meant?" She asks me.

I shake my head. I couldn't say anything even if I tried. I was stuck and I couldn't get her out of my mind. She was branded into my mind, skin and soul. I needed her, wanted her. She smiles at me and lies back down on top of me. I roll us over and push her hair out of her face.

"I guess you'll have to figure that out yourself," Rose says.

"What do you want me to do to show you that I'm not the man you think I am? I'm actually a pretty decent guy. I have problems, yes but that doesn't mean I wont ever give up on them. Especially you. I'm not goanna loose you now or ever. I don't care what I have to do just to show you I'm not the person you think I am, "I tell her.

"I don't know, why don't you show me instead of tell me, "She says and pushes me off of her. "Take me to my dorm so I can get some real clothes on me and then we can go somewhere. Where are we going anyways?"

"Wherever you want to go and by the way I consider this a date," I say and take her hand and kiss it." And I want to ask you in a way you will forever remember and think about all the time."

She laughs at me but smiles a big smile. "You make it sound as if you're about to ask me to marry you."

I laugh and shake my head. I stand up and take her hand. "Roza, will you go on a date with me today to the movies and to go out and eat?"

She smiles at me and says the best answer a guy can ever get. "Yes."

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh. That was the most hilarious movie I have ever watched. When you first said lets go watch The Sitter, I thought it was a scary movie but never mind," Rose says while we walked out of the theatre.<p>

I laugh." Yeah. It really was a funny movie."

I had my arm around her waist and she was leaning into me. I was the happiest man alive. After we left my house we went to Roza's dorm and she made me stay outside even though her dorm mate Lissa wasn't there. I can still remember every word she said to me. If you come inside then we wont be able to go anywhere, we would have to put a sock on the door. I smile and stop walking. We were in the quad where there was a Christmas tree and it was really nice. I pull Roza to me and look her in the eyes.

"What will it take for a man to be in your heart?" I ask her.

"Someone who truly loves me and cares about me. Plus someone that could understand me and be able to tame me." She says.

I lean my head down and murmur against her lips, "Maybe that could be me."

And with that we kiss passionately but were interrupted by two very familiar voices at the same time.

"Dimitri?"

"Rose?"

* * *

><p>Review :) And I will love you forever. :) I'm on break so more chapters to come this time. No more waiting. Woot woot. <em>Who's on winter break already?<em> **AND**: **xxIFreakinLoveVampiresxx** I cant PM you on fanfiction but if you can send me the story on my email then I'll be happy to continue it.

-Kiss on the stomach = I'm ready

-Kiss on the Forehead = I hope we're together forever

-Kiss on the Ear = You're my everything ...

-Kiss on the Cheek = We're a cute couple

-Kiss on the Hand = I adore you

-Kiss on the Neck = We belong together

-Kiss on the Shoulder = I want you

-Kiss on the Lips = I love you

Music is called Take care by Drake ft Rihanna

lyrics from: http:/www(dot) hotnewsonglyrics(dot)com/drake-ft-rihanna-take-care-lyrics(dot)html


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does...

Chapter 12

Rose POV.

Last time...

"What will it take for a man to be in your heart?" I ask her.

"Someone who truly loves me and cares about me. Plus someone that could understand me and be able to tame me." She says.

I lean my head down and murmur against her lips, "Maybe that could be me."

And with that we kiss passionately but were interrupted by two very familiar voices at the same time.

"Dimitri?"

"Rose?"

Now...

I recognized that voice anywhere. I turned right around and ran to my parents.

"Mom! Dad!" I yell. My dad picks me up and hugs me close to him.

I then hug my mom and we smile at one another. I go to Dimitri and bring him to my parents. I turn around and introduce Dimitri to my parents... I didn't want to be rude...

"Mom, this is Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri this is my mom," I tell him

"Hello, Ms. Hathaway. Its a pleasure to meet you," Dimitri says to my mom as he shakes her hand and then kisses her on the cheek.

My mom smiles and says," Its nice to meet you to Dimitri."

I turn towards my dad and ignore the way he was looking at me. I use my sweet little girl voice that I know that he cant ignore or avoid." Daddy, this is Dimitri," I say and turn to Dimitri. "And Dimitri this is my dad."

"We know each other," Both Dimitri and my dad said.

"You do?" my mom and me ask.

"We met today..." Dimitri says.

" When!" I ask.

" When you were in your dorm and I was waiting for you outside the door. And that was like a couple hours ago and plus your dad thinks I'm a punk." Dmitri tells me

" You are. I asked you why you were outside my daughters door and you asked who I was." My dad says back to Dimitri.

"I mean you're an old dude, who's in a girls dorm house and what else was I supposed to expect. I didn't know Roza was your daughter," Dimitri says to my dad.

My dad rolled his eyes and said," I was dropping off some Rose's new credit card. What? Her own father cant do it- what did you just call my daughter?"

"Roza. Her nickname I gave her and plus its her Russian name." Dimitri tells my dad.

I roll my eyes at them and looked at my mom. She was laughing her ass off at Dimitri and my dad. I let them bicker for a bit more before I stopped them because I was getting hungry.

"Dimitri! I'm hungry. Lets go." I say and grab his hand and walk away from my parents.

He laughs at me and I laugh with him. My dad and mom follow us, my mom still laughing. My dad was pissed but it was all right. Dimitri took my hand and we were holding hands... I felt my cheeks go red.

" Is this okay?" Dimitri asks me.

"No, it's not okay." My dad butts in and separates our hands.

I laugh and Dimitri straights up mugs my dad. I smile and run ahead to the Chinese restaurant P.F. Changs. They follow me and we go inside. Dimitri and I sat next to each other while my dad and mom sat next to each other. During the whole meal my dad and Dimitri kept fighting but in the end they had a lot of things in common. While my dad and Dimitri were talking about sports, my mom and me had some girl time.

"I wish you were back home. Its lonely without another girl inside the house." My mom says sighing.

"Maybe you guys should have another baby." I tell her.

She smiles at me and says," That's what your father said. But I dont think its a good idea. I mean I do but you're older now and plus me and your father are just..." My mom says.

"Are just what?" I ask

"I mean the sex is fucking amazing-," My mom says but I cut her off.

"Whoa, mom. TMI! Too much information!" I tell her.

My dad looks over at us, he smiles at my mom. My mom giggles and kisses my dad on the lips. ILL. But then I'm happy for them. The waiter comes over and Dimitri sneaks his credit card to the waiter so he could pay for it.

"You didn't have to pay," My dad tells Dimitri for the millionth time.

"Its alright .You can pay next time Mr. Mazur. It was nice to meet you." Dimitri says to my dad while shaking his head.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Dimitri. Until next time." My dad says to Dimitri.

My mom turns to me and we hug. I kiss her on the cheek and she kisses me back.

"Come over more often," My tells me. "And bring Dimitri too your dad likes him..."

"Shut up. And I will and maybe with Dimitri." I tell her.

"Awww... come her my kiz." My dad tells me.

I go over to my dad and he hugs me close to him. " Ben, tatlım seni özledim. Daha sık gelmek gerekir. Seni seviyorum Ve. Ve bu çocuk Dimitri, ben de onun gibi." He kisses me on the forehead and continues.(I will miss you, sweetheart. You need to come over more often. I love you. And this boy Dimitri, I like him.)"Onu eve getirin ve o erkek arkadaşı ...?"(Bring him over to the house and is he your boyfriend...?)

"Alright, Daddy and no he isn't." I tell him.

I kiss him on the cheek and he kisses me back on the cheek. After my parents leave, Dimitri looks me in the eyes and I look down, blushing.

"You never answered my question," Dimitri says, while grabbing my hand. "If this was okay... for me to hold your hand."

"Yes," I tell him.

We hold hands as we walk back towards the tree and we just stare into each other's eyes. I break eye contact and start to play with my hair. Dimitri laughs at grans and me me so I was sitting in his lap and he wraps his arms around my waist. He lays his head onto my shoulder and we smile at each other. I look at the star at the top of the Christmas tree.

"Dimitri?" I ask.

"Yes, Roza?" Dimitri asks me.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I ask him.

"Hmm. I dont really want much. I just want to see my family happy and living healthy. And I want someone for Christmas..."

"OH..." Was all I said as I felt my cheeks get redder?

Dimitri laughs and holds me tighter to him. " What about you?"

"I want for someone to kiss me under a mistletoe... and for my parents and family, Lissa and everyone else to be happy." I tell him.

"And is this special person near?" Dimitri whispers in my ear.

I nod my head and smile. Next thing you know, I was off Dimitri's lap and grabs my hand. He starts to walk and I have to run just to keep up with him even though we were holding hands since he has some LONG ass legs that I can imagine myself wrapping my legs around on. I don't know what Dimitri was up to until he stopped and looked above our heads. I was trying to catch my breath but I couldn't stop laughing. I looked up to see what Dimitri was looking at and blushed. He smiles at me and bends down so we were face to face, our lips almost touching.

"We're under a mistletoe...can I kiss you, Roza?" Dimitri asks me.

I don't say anything but press my lips to his. We kiss and we start to laugh. We're laughing while kissing, never thought I would do that with someone... I pull away and walk away from Dimitri.

"Wait! Are you seriously walking away from me?" Dimitri yells after me.

I look back and smile and keep walking. I hear his footsteps as he runs after me and I laugh. He picks me up and twirls me in the air. It was fun and I was happy. I kiss him again, this time longer. Dimitri pulls away and we start to walk again, with Dimitri's arm around my waist. We walk to the car and Dimitri opens the car passenger for me. While I was getting in, he slaps my but and smiles and closes the door. When he gets in, I grab his shirt and pull him to me and start to kiss him. He leans over onto my side of the seat and starts to kiss me back. I push him away, knowing he will get his revenge back at me for kissing him and just stopping it when it was getting good for him.

"I'm not bringing you back to your dorm," Dimitri says as he starts the car and starts to drive. "You're coming back to my house and you are not leaving until I'm done with you."

I didn't say anything because I wanted to see what he wanted to do... Can't wait...

Note: Even though Dimitri and Rose did some gestures that considered I love you and all, remember that they don't love each other...yet. ;)

-Holding Hands = We definitely love each other

-Slap on the Butt = That's mine

-Holding on tight = I don't want to let go

-Looking into each other's Eyes = I just plain love you

-Playing with Hair = Tell me you love me

-Arms around the Waist = I love you too much to let go

-Laughing while Kissing = I am completely comfortable with you 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rose P.O.V.

Thump-thump-thump-Thump-thump-thump-Thump-thump-thump-

I woke up to the sound of the rain and look around. I sat up in the car and looked at Dimitri, who has his eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't help but laugh at his face expression. He turns to look at me and smiles and goes back to looking on the road.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Dimitri asks me.

"The way you look," I say laughing.

"Well. I'm trying to concentrate Ms. Hathaway. Its raining pretty hard, do you not see?" He asks me.

I look at the road ahead of us and grimace. It will probably take us a pretty long time to get back to Dimitri's place...You're coming back to my house and you are not leaving until I'm done with you. Oh God...I really did want to know what he was going to do to me but then I'm scared. Dimitri has changed a lot ever since what happened at the beach...(Chapter 8,if anyone forgot...) He changed into a completely different person whose caring, loving, nice, funny and so much more. I think I'm falling for him but I don't think its a good idea. I look across the seat and look at him again. Why does he have to be so fi-

"Roza?" Dimitri asks me.

I turn towards him and say,"Yeah?"

"You okay?" He asks me, his voice laced with concern. He turns towards me and then back onto the road again." I can drop you back to your dorm but its going to take us forever... There's to much traffic and we'll be stuck for a long time so you might as well get comfortable and relax while I drive."

I sighed."This is going to be so boring..."

Dimitri laughs and says," Oh, yeah thanks."

I laugh and smile." I didn't mean it like that Dimitri. There's nothing to do in the car but listen to music."

"We can talk you know," Dimitri says.

I thought about all the things we could talk about but I couldn't say them out loud. Why? Because I was nervous and i do not have that much confidence. Its now or never...

I sigh inwardly and then say," I rather cuddle with you and talk then just talking..."

He laughs. i could get used to him laughing all the time. with me.

" Same here, ROza. Lets play game since you think I'm that boring," Dimitri says to me.

" I didn't say you were boring but okay. What game? Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"No. Lets play 21 questions. I want to see what you got to say for yourself," Dimitri says, looking at me.

"That's boringggg. Lets play 21 questions and Strip!" I exclaim.

"In the car?" Dimitri asks me, glancing at me before looking back onto the road.

"Yes. Why-oophhhhh" I was saying but got slammed into the dashboard.

"ебать!"(FUCK!) Dimitri yells as the someone switches lanes without putting on their signal.

A lot of horns started to honk. And Dimitri hits the steering wheel with his hand and i rub my boobs because they were stinging. Dimitri turns to me and asked me if i was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Owww... just my boobs hurt," I tell him.

" Sorry," Dimitri says to me and kisses the top of my head.

"Its okay, its not your fault. Its the other dudes," I tell him.

"If you weren't here, I would go out the car and kill the bastard. I mean I can get out of the car right now and go yell at him, none of the cars are moving anyway," Dimitri tells me.

"Its okay, Dimitri. Thank you for caring though. And how do you know its a guy, by the way?"I ask.

"Because they gave me the middle finger and no woman has hands like those," Dimitri says."And of course. Why wouldn't I care for you? If I didn't I wouldn't have changed for you, right?"

I laugh and lean over and kiss him on the cheek."Lets play and like you said since the cars aren't moving we can easily play. If I ask a question I must take off one item of clothing and same with you. I don't know if it'll be 21 questions but it will be at least 10 questions or more."

"Okay." Dimitri says. He lets go of the steering wheel,takes off his seat belt and takes his black jacket off." Since, we're going to be here we might as well have some fun and if either us get naked, we'll be fine. I'm going to park inside the garage anyways and we can run up the stairs. But anyways my question is that, do you have any feelings for me even if its a somewhat or yes or no?"

"Yes, I think I do have feelings for you," I admitted."But then I don't want to get my heartbroken. You play with other girls and I don't know if i can trust you. I mean I do but I don't trust you enough and that's whats holding me back."

Dimitri nods his head."At least you are being honest with me. To be honest, Roza I haven't been with anyone else since I've been with you. I know you may not believe the words I say but I really do care for you and want to be with you."

"Aww," I say as I take off one of my Forever 21 boot."Do you want to sleep with me?"

Stupid question, yes but I wanted to hear it from him. I saw his adams apple move and hear him gulp.

"I don't want to sleep with you Roza nor do I want to fuck you either," Dimitri says.

"Oh," Was all I said.

Dimitri shakes his head and continues." You didn't let me finish. I want to make love to you, Roza. I don't want to downgrade you into the girls I slept with before. Okay?"

'Ohh." I said.

I smile as Dimitri takes off his black t-shirt. Ahhh, now I can look at him forever. He's like an sculpture but alive, with a beating heart.

"Okay, have you ever thought about me naked?" Dimitri asks me.

"Sometimes," I admit. I take off my other boot and ask," What about you?"

He laughs and says," Of course I have, Roza. You are irresistible! Can I see your bra?"

He takes off one of both his shoes and socks.

"Uhh...Dimitri why are you taking so many clothe items off?" I ask.

"Because we are like 15 minutes away from the house and I rather see you get naked now then later. Why? Because once we get inside the house I know you are going to stop taking off clothes so yeah. Answer the question, Roza." Dimitri tells me.

"Yes," I say as I take off my seat belt then my jacket and my tank top.

Dimitri turns towards me and I'll say his facial expression was priceless. His eyes were bulging out as he looks at my breasts.

"You can't exactly look at my bra because I'm not wearing one," I say, feeling my cheeks redden.

I look at the cars windows and everything is so foggy. Plus it was getting really hot in the car. I wonder why...Dimitri turns his head around and looks straight ahead as he turns at a right and starts speeding since there were no more cars in the way. He doesn't say anything to me as he pulls into the drive way and opens the garage and parks the car inside. He turns off the car and puts his shoe back on. He gets out of the car and goes to my side of the door. He opens the door and grabs me and caries me wedding style. Once I was out of the car the cold weather hits my skin making me have goosebumps all over. Dimitri runs inside and runs up the stairs into his bedroom. He drops me onto the bed and leaves me to lock the door. I smile as I see him go inside the bathroom and hear him turn on the bath water. I take off the rest of my clothes feeling rather not shy anymore but adventurous.

I walk into the bathroom to see that Dimitri was taking off his clothes also. I step inside the bath when his back was turned and sat down. The water was warm and it felt good. I couldn't help but close my eyes and the moan that escaped my lips. I hear Dimitri chuckle as he finally sees me.

"How am I going to sit in now?" Dimitri asks me.

I laugh as I open my eyes and wow what a sight to see. Dimitri was huge! I feel my cheeks go even more red and I stand up facing him, not looking away from him. I wasn't going to back out of this, I will be strong and if not I have someone else arms to pull me back up. Dimitri steps into the bath and pulls me to him so my back was against his chest.  
>He bring us both down so that we were both sitting. I was sitting on top of him and lets say Little(okay not so little!) Dimitri is very excited. I lean against his chest and smile.<p>

"I thought you said you were going to do something to me?" I whispered against Dimitri's lips.

" I would but I don't want to hurt you, Roza." Dimitri whispers in my ear.

I don't say anything but turn around and straddle him. I press my lips to him and we start kissing. I start touching his chest tentatively and then I pull him closer to me, to get more of pulls away from the kiss and puts his forehead on mine. We were both breathing hard now and I wanted more to happen.

"Can I touch you, Roza?" Dimitri asks me.

"Yes," I breathe.

We go back to kissing and I feel his hands go up from my waist to my breasts. He cups each of them and squeezes them both. I couldn't help the moans that were coming out of my mouth. I wanted more, I needed more. I wanted Dimitri. I pull away from the kiss and look him in the eye.

"Make love to me," I said. 

* * *

><p>Clothes<p>

www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/chapter_12_dimitri_movie_time/set?id=41053031

www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/rose_dimitri_movie_time/set?id=40992893

replace the parentheses with periods and yeahhh :) 


	15. Last chapter

Thanks for telling me not to give up and yeah but I have to I guess for my sake.** And no I dont think I'm going to continue this story. If I do then you'll know when you see a new chapter in your email.** And who ever wrote that anonymous review, man up and use your pen name. You guys got on my back on Facebook with out even asking me about it. Just went straight off the bat and said that shit. Don't put my name in your mouth and just quit with the bullshit ya'll giving me. You just dont know when to stop. And if you're going to take SOOOO much time to put so many comments and everything and talk shit about me then you have no life. Talk shit about me, whats that going to do for you? Karmas a bitch so just yeah... If you want to talk actually like a civilized person instead of bitching at me and hear my side of the story then please do so. I dont see why you want to keep talking about it. Its over and done. I'm not perfect nobody is. So, when are you going to stop? Just leave me alone. I'm still young and learning my mistakes. And I have so stop. You guys are pretty old but I'm not really that stupid. Alright?

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Dimitri P.O.V.

Last time...

"Can I touch you, Roza?" Dimitri asks me.

"Yes," I breathe.

We go back to kissing and I feel his hands go up from my waist to my breasts. He cups each of them and squeezes them both. I couldn't help the moans that were coming out of my mouth. I wanted more, I needed more. I wanted Dimitri. I pull away from the kiss and look him in the eye.

"Make love to me," I said.

Now...

You the one that I dream about all day  
>You the one that I think about always<br>You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is my love<p>

"Are you sure you want that, Roza?" I whisper against her silky smooth skin on her shoulder.

"Yes," She answers.

I go back to kissing her and lift her out of the bathtub and set her down onto the floor. I grab the towels that were on the counter and start to wipe her down as she does the same to me. When we were both dry, I resume kissing her and carry her bridal style to the bed. I put her down onto the bed softly and pull away. I look at my Roza. Her lips were wet and swollen, her hair...god her hair, was all over the bed and pillows, her cheeks flushed and her eyes, oh her deep brown eyes. They were filled with...

Want.

Lust.

Need.

Passion.

Love.

Love. Damn, what are we getting ourselves into.

Baby, I love you, I need you here  
>Give me all the time<br>Baby we meant to be  
>You got me, smiling all the time<p>

Cause you know how to give me that  
>You know how to pull me back<br>When I go runnin, runnin  
>Tryin' to get away from loving ya<br>You know how to love me hard  
>I won't lie, I'm falling hard<br>Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that

"Dimitri?" Roza asks me.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"If you don't want to make love to me you don't have to," She says to me.

I press my head into her shoulder and sigh." Roza, I do but are you sure you want me to do this? Without any questions about anything? No doubt, I wont hurt you?" I ask her.

"Yes, Dimitri. I am sure. I want you to do this and I know you would never hurt me," Roza says to me.

You da one that I dream about all day  
>You da one that I think about always<br>You Are da One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is my love<p>

You da one that I dream about all day  
>You da one that I think about always<br>You Are da One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is mine<p>

I kiss her lips then her forehead,ear, cheek, neck, shoulder, hand, stomach and back to her lips again. She sighs into my mouth, her hands all over my body, exploring my body softly. I was nervous and this was a first. I wanted her, I needed her, I had to make love to her. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me harder. I let my hands wander all over her beautiful,gorgeous, amazing body and hear her sigh into my mouth again.

My hands went up her thighs and lingered a bit in between her inner thighs with out touching her. Her back arches and i knew that she wanted me to touch her there. I would go back later, right now I wanted my hands to be on her breasts. I cup her breasts and squeeze them, getting moans out of my Roza. I stop kissing my Roza and bring my lips to one of her breasts. I take one of her nipples into my mouth and suck, while my hand squeezes the other boob and my free hand goes down to her inner thighs.

Her moans where turning me on so much, my cock was so hard it was killing me. I stop sucking on her nipple and did the same with the other nipple. I tease Roza by tickling her inner thighs and she responds to it by bringing her hand up to my head and pulling my hair.

"Diiimmmitrriiii..." Roza sighs.

I stop and pull away and go back up to my Roza's face.

"Hurry..." She says to me.

I laugh and tell her," Patience, Roza."

She groans and arches her body so my cock was in between her thighs. She grinds against my already swollen cock and I couldn't help but moan. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back at her and push her body back down onto the bed. I go back to kissing her and told myself to remember to punish her later...

I push her legs apart and bring my the head of my cock to her entrance. I push into her slowly and hear Roza groan.

Once I was all the way in I ask her,"Did I hurt you?"

She answers me," No, you didn't hurt me. I know you would never hurt me, even if you had too."

Baby come, tear me now, hold me now  
>Make me come alive<br>You got the sweetest touch  
>I'm so happy, you came in my life<p>

Cause you know how to give me that  
>You know how to pull me back<br>When I go runnin, runnin  
>Tryin' to get away from loving ya<br>You know how to love me hard

I won't lie, I'm falling hard  
>Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that<p>

She pulls her head down to hers and starts to kiss me. I kiss her back and start thrusting into her, picking up the pace once I felt her walls loosen but it was still tight.

"Damn, Roza. You're so tight..." I moan.

"Ahhhh..." Rose moans.

I start to thrust into her faster and harder. Loving every moment because of the way Roza makes me feel. She makes me feel happy when I'm with her and when I'm not I miss her. She's the only girl that makes me feel like a real man.

"Dimmmiitriiiii ahhhhh ughhhhhh...Faster!Harder!" she yells at me.

I do as she says and thrust into her harder and faster. My balls were literally slapping against her ass and I was close and I didn't want it to end yet. I feel Roza's hands on my back and feel her scratching me. I groaned as her hands travel back to my my abs and back to my neck where she holds tightly.

"Ughhhhh...I'm close, Dimitri. Don't stop. Please..." Roza pleads.

You da one that I dream about all day  
>You da one that I think about always<br>You Are da One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is my love<p>

You da one that I dream about all day  
>You da one that I think about always<br>You Are da One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is mine<p>

I don't say anything but kiss her as my thrusts become harder and faster. Roza starts to moan louder and holds me tighter to her. The one thing I didn't expect was for Roza to bite my shoulder. I groaned and gripped her thighs tighter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roza screams as her orgasm comes for the first time.

Shortly after Roza orgasms, my orgasm comes also. My cock twitches inside Roza as my seed fills her up. I sigh and lie down next to my Roza and pull her towards me. It feels good to have her there against me and I couldn't help but start laughing. Who would have though that I would be able to get my Roza when we both hated each other in the first place.

"Why are you laughing?" Roza asks me once I stopped laughing.

I shake my head and kiss the top of her head. "Nothing, Roza. Just me being crazy."

She laughs and kisses me on the lips." Well, you're my crazy Russian giant."

And Yes I'm kinda crazy,  
>That's what happens baby,<br>When you put it down  
>You should've give it to me<br>Good like that,  
>Should've hit it like that,<br>Had me yellin' like that  
>Didn't know you would've had me coming back<p>

You da one that i'm feeling  
>You da one that i'm loving<br>Ain't no other, that's like you  
>No there's just one, one, one<br>No baby just one, one  
>I bet you wanna know<p>

We both laugh and while we were laughing I realized I forgot something. I stopped laughing right away and became serious. I sat up right away and felt guilty immediately. I put my head in my hands and felt Roza sit up as she puts her small hand on my back.

"Are you okay, Dimitri?" She asks me.

I turn towards her and tell her,"Shit, Roza. I'm sorry."

"What?" she asks me.

"I forgot to put on a condom. I was so into you that- FUCK!" I yell.

"Its okay, Dimitri. I'm on the pill," Roza tells me.

I sigh with relief and lay back down onto the bed. Roza does the same and smiles at me.

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you," She says as she comes closer to me.

"It's okay," I tell her and kiss her.

She starts to yawn and i watch her as she starts to fall asleep. I smile and kiss the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, Roza. Sweet dreams," I say before I fell asleep myself.

You da one that I dream about all day  
>You da one that I think about always<br>You Are da One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is my love<p>

You the one that I dream about all day  
>You the one that I think about always<br>You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is mine<p> 


End file.
